Betrayal and love
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Harry Potter was about to Give up what Happens when Fenir Grayback get involved? Is the dark side all it seemed or was all the light said a lie? What will happen When the Boy who lived sheds his golden boy persona and becomes who he was always meant to be? All that in more in a story of Betrayal and Love. please R&R this is very occ Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Right after his fifth year at Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry had been beaten pretty badly by his uncle and ran into the woods that bordered Surry, he had collapsed in the deep in the woods. He hoped no one would find him there that he would at least be safe, but after about an hour Harry heard rustling in the bushes to his left then seconds later a giant silver wolf came through the bushes. Harry was terrified as he recognized the wolf as a werewolf but was also confused since the full moon was not for two days.

Harry actually hoped he would die there so he would not have to continue either being abused by his relatives or told by those in the wizarding world that it was his job to get rid of a man who they say is a mad man. The only thing that Voldemort had ever done to him was try to get him out of the way he never actively attacked him. But just as he lay back to let the werewolf do whatever it was going to do, the werewolf shifted into a man with shoulder length silver hair and dark blue eyes that had a gold ring around the pupil.

The man stared at Harry for a few minutes before he spoke, "What is Harry Potter doing out here in the woods alone, and why are you so willing to let a werewolf kill you?"

Harry did not even look at the man as he spoke "What's the point of living when, my relatives are abusive to me, one whole faction of the wizarding world wants me to clean up their mess and fight a man who I don't even know if what the goals I heard are his are even true, and the other faction wants me dead because the other faction wants me to kill them. My so called friends are not even my friends because they are spying on me for Dumbledork. So I ask again what is the point of living when that is all I have to live for?" Harry sighed then said "So if you know my name which faction do you fight for? And don't worry about me getting anyone if you're not on the light side because I don't really care I know I will die by one side or the other."

Fenir was shocked at the confessions that the boy who lived wanted to die because the whole wizarding world wanted him for either killing someone or to be killed by someone else. Fenir finally spoke "I side with Tom, his ideals are not what the others in the wizarding world would have everyone think. He wants to help our world. Some people did not like that and started the war and now Tom is just trying to win so that he can help our world."

"Then get it over with, I am ready to die." Harry said closing his eyes and waiting.

"I am not going to kill you. I think I can give you something to live for." And with that Fenir extracted a promise that Harry would come to that clearing every night and Fenir would try to show him how life can be different if you have someone who cares enough to show you how to live.

After about three weeks Harry confided in Fenir that his magic always felt sluggish to him and that it never worked like he thought it should. That is when Fenir got worried and decided that Harry and him would go to Gringotts bank under glamour until he got in with the Potter account manager.

During the meeting Harry had two tests done one to see what kinds of blocks, spells, and potions could be on him, they found out that Harry had almost all of his magic blocked which made it a wonder that Harry had been able to do any of the things he had done at all. He also had a love potion in his system that was weakened because of him meeting his mate sometime in the last four months, which was keyed to Ginny Weasley. There was also repulsion spells keyed to Severus Snape, and all Slytherin's and the last spell was a loyalty spell to Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was infuriated and then he found an illegal marriage contract between him and Ginny that is when Harry blew a fuse. He asked the goblin in charge if he was legally obligated to go through with the marriage contract since Dumbledore was not his true magical guardian, the Goblin told him that he was not and could in fact null and void it and become emancipated by wizarding law as well as become lord of all three of his houses. That is where Harry got confused because he thought that he was only the hair of the Potter house but the Goblin told him he was the Lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter, Black, and Griffindor.

Harry decided to get emancipated and become he lord of his houses and to null and void the contract. He also decided to let everyone think that he was still unaware of everything and let them hang themselves.

Once it was all said and done, and everything removed from his system Harry and Fenir went back to Surry where Harry turned to Fenir and said "Thank you, for everything. No one has ever cared enough to help me before just because they wanted to." Harry was blushing and looking at his feet but Fenir had other plans.

He gripped Harry's chin with his thumb and pointer finger and pulled his eyes to meet his as he said "I would do anything for you because you are my mate. I only found out two days ago and was going to tell you tonight. I will protect and care for you with everything I have till my last breath." With that he pulled Harry into a chaste kiss before pulling away just enough that their lips separated "So should head home you know how to call me if you need me."

Harry just nodded before pecking Fenir on the lips and heading back to the Dursley's thinking " _my home is wherever Fenir is."_

Harry spent the remainder of his summer before sixth year with Fenir every night. But soon Hogwarts started again and Harry found out about more and more betrayals and also found an interesting feature on the Mouruders map that if you place you wand on the room that you wish to see what is going on in it then say View it will give you a live feed of what is going on in that room. Harry found out much about what Dumbledore wanted of him and what his so called friends were telling him.

But that was almost a year ago now soon Harry would be graduating from Hogwarts and expected to do so many things that he would not be doing. Things were going to get very interesting in the wizarding world indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

It was the day before graduation and Harry sat at the Griffindor table eating dinner and reading a book that he knew would tick off Hermione. Harry already knew she was angry at him for doing better than her in all their classes and becoming the top student bumping her down to second. He had even graduated with more NEWT's that her which had made Harry laugh when she blew a fuse.

Harry was remembering how the last two years had gone since he met Fenir Grayback a small smile on his face. He knew that Fenir had been fighting with his instincts and the want to turn Harry, but Harry had asked Fenir to wait till after his graduation before doing what they both wanted. Though Harry was thinking about asking him to do it tomorrow night, but he was startled out of his thoughts when an owl landed in front of him.

A smile made its way across Harry's face as he recognized the owl as the one Fenir had bought when they went to Diagon Alley to get his tests done two summers ago so that they could stay in contact when he went back to Hogwarts.

"Hey Salus, got a letter for me?" Harry asked quietly so his ex-friends would not know he knew the owl. Salus hooted happily as Harry fed her some bacon before taking the letter tied to her leg.

After Salus had flown off Hermione asked in a condescending voice "Who is the letter from Harry?" Harry knew what she was doing, she was trying to get information that she could bring to Dumbledore but Harry was finished pretending.

"It's none of your business Granger." Harry spate his voice cold and unforgiving which surprised Hermione but pissed her off too "What is wrong you?" Harry smirked as he replied "I know everything you and Ronald have done and told Dumbledore, I also know you were paid to befriend me, And I know that at one word from me and everything you have gotten from my volts will be returned with interest. After today I will have nothing more to do with any of you, The only people I know who have stayed true and not betrayed me are Fred, Gorge, and Charlie. After today any and all contact with me will end. And I will never be what you want me to be."

Ron jumped in then with a malicious smirk on his face as he said "Well you won't have a choice if you don't want to lose your magic, because Dumbledore as you magical Guardian made a marriage contract between you and Ginny so you have no choice but to become a part of my family and give us all your money."

Harry started chuckling then it turned into a full blown laugh as he said in a low dangerous tone "Dumbledore was never my magical guardian, he did it illegally. The contract you speak of has been null and voided and nothing you can do or say will make me marry your slut of a sister. I am also gay so I would never have done it anyway even if I lost my magic but then where would you be?" Harry paused and put his hand to his chin in a gesture of thinking before he looked back at Ron and Hermione "Oh right you have a Dark Lord on your doorstep with no one able to stop him. I would rather die than live with or be a part of your family. And even if I die I have made sure all of my money and everything I own will be sent to places that need it in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. You will never see a knut more from me." Harry then turned and stormed out of the great hall and outside to sit by the lake for a while to read his letter.

Once Harry got to the lake he searched for the little grove that he would be hidden from prying eyes as he read his letter, once he found it he slipped inside and sat down against a tree to relax for a few minutes.

Once he calmed down from his confrontation with the two nitwits that tried to rule his life along with Dumbledore he pulled out the letter he had put in his pocket during the confrontation. He recognized the writing on the envelope immediately and smiled as he opened the letter.

 _Dearest Harry,_

 _I hope you are well and that those idiots on the light side are not giving you too much trouble. I am well and the pack is doing fine. I write to you today because I need you to meet me in the shrieking shack tonight as soon as you are available there are some things I need to speak to you about before you graduate tomorrow. I hope you can make it will wait until one tomorrow morning if you are not there by then I will be coming into Hogwarts to find out if you are hurt or injured and kill the one responsible._

 _I love you, yours_

 _F._

Harry's smile grew bigger as he knew that Fenir was already waiting for him. He stuffed the letter back into his pocket and ran from his glen and strait toward the Whomping Willow, he threw a stunning spell at the knot at the base of the tree that was next to the opening at the base and dove into it. He ran through the tunnel as fast as he could in a crouch. It took him about three minutes to get to the other side of the tunnel. Then he pushed up the trap door and slid out of the tunnel and into the broken down building but he did not see the man he had come to love over the last two years since he came into his life.

Looked around from where he stood he tried to catch a glimpse of his mate but could not see him, then the bond that formed between them as mates once they both recognized what they were to each other tingled tell Harry Fenir was indeed there and right behind him. With his eyes closed Harry turned his head to the side basking in the feeling of feeling Fenir close to him once more.

A large head head butted Harry's low back making Harry realize that Fenir in his wolf form making Harry slowly turn around going into a kneeling position as he did. Soon enough he was looking at his mate as the large silver wolf that he had first encountered two years ago. Harry slowly raised a hand to pet between the wolf's furry ears. Soon the wolf was practically purring from the attention, he hugged the wolf around the neck saying "I missed you so much, but you know it is dangerous to come here. I don't want to lose you." The wolf nuzzled Harry's neck giving a small lick there making Harry sigh happily.

Though soon after the wolf shifted back to the big burly man that Harry could not help but smile in seeing. Fenir pushed Harry into a laying down position as he hovered over him "I know it is dangerous, but you also know that I would brave any danger to have you by my side. Those fools did not give you too much trouble did they?" Harry ran his hand through Fenir's long silver hair that was now a little past his shoulders as he replied "No, I finally got fed up today and I snapped. They know I know what they have done and what I have done about it. But they don't know that I took my lordships or that I am emancipated since before I was sixteen. They tried to blackmail me with the marriage contract and I gave them a chewing out. You would have thought I was the temperamental wolf not you if you had seen it."

Fenir chuckled at the comparison "I am glad you finally stood up for yourself but I really do need to talk to you." Fenir looked worried which made Harry feel uneasy and thought Fenir was finally tired of him, he scooted out from under Fenir and curled into himself swallowing his self pity

"You want to leave don't you. I knew it would come one day. Everyone who truly loves me has died, Sirius, Remus, even my mom and dad. They all died because of me, I understand you want to leave just know that I appreciate everything you have done for me and given me. Goodbye Fenir." Harry stood and started to walk away back toward the trap door but he did not make it there.

He was pulled back against that strong chest that he had cried on and the arms the he often sought comfort in for the last two years wrapped around him holding him tight as the owner of both whispered in his ear "They did not die because of you, they died at the hand of one mad man maybe not the one you thought buy they were casualty's of a war that was never meant to be. They loved you just as I do. I am not letting you go and I am not leaving you, you know when we wolves find our mates we will never leave them unless they tell to and mean it. You are stuck with me my little one and no one is going to tear you from me. That was not what I wanted to talk to you about, I would never leave you not now that I have you." Harry let out a small sob as he twisted around and curled into the man who he loved, breathing in his unique scent.

Once Harry was calm again he whispered "I'm sorry, I just had a bit of a lapse of faith." He felt Fenir kiss the top of his head lovingly as he held him tight in his arms.

"I understand why you feel that way. You suffered through so much that anyone would think that. Now let's get comfortable while we talk huh?" Fenir soothed Harry's fears and as always made Harry feel like he finally found his place in this crazy world that had put him through so much.

Soon enough the ripped couch was repaired and Fenir and Harry sat down, Harry was leaning against Fenir while Fenir had his arms still wrapped around Harry. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence until Fenir decided that how to tell Harry what he had to sat "Harry, the pack told me that you would not hate me for doing this though I wonder if they are right. Do you remember last summer you told me you wished you had a way out, a way that would not force you to do others bidding and be able to choose for yourself?"

Harry nodded letting Fenir continue wondering where this was going "I talked to Tom, I told him everything about us and about what you had told me. I promise you I did not go into detail but I had to give an outline of what happened. He knows you are my mate. I asked him to give a chance to change sides and for Tom to tell you his real goals not the ones that Dumbledore has concocted and told you. I also asked him not to harm you. He agreed to call a truce with you until you choose your side and he said he will have a gift for you waiting at his manor which is where the pack lives in the forests surrounding the manor. He wants to meet with you tomorrow night after your graduation. I'd be there with you and you can have your choice of remaining neutral or joining Tom's side. He also told me to tell you that if you choose to fight on Tom's side that you would not be a follower but an equal as you are too powerful and strong to be anything else."

Harry thought about what Fenir was saying knowing his mate only did what he did to try and protect him but he had to ask "How do you know he won't kill me the minute I walk into the room."

Fenir smirked approving of how his mate was cautious but amenable to the idea "He gave me a wizards oath on his magic and life that he would not harm you unless you stayed on the side of the light. He would only kill you if he had to protect himself from you killing him. He is a man of his word and He would not have done this if he was not serious about it. If you can't trust him then trust me you know I would never let anything happen to you."

Harry turned his head enough that he could leave a light kiss on Fenir's jaw as he said "I do trust you and if you think this is best then I will do it. But I want to show you something why you are here. It might give us some more information to give to Voldemort in a gesture of truce and to show him that I will not join the light any longer." As Harry said this he got out the Mouruders map but could see the confused look on his mates face but just kept doing what he was doing.

"I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good." Harry said and he tapped the parchment with his finger sending a little burst of wandless magic into the map. Harry had practiced wandless magic for almost a year and could now do everything with wandless magic his wand was only to give him more power than he would have without it.

Fenir watched fascinated as the map was revealed "What is this?" Harry just smiled as he replied "A map of Hogwarts. It shows what and where people are what they are doing every minute of every day. It shows every room in Hogwarts except the room of requirement. But found out a few of the secrets that my dad added because I know Sirius and Remus's magic but it was neither of theirs so my dad was the only one who could have done it. Watch." Harry then put his finger over Dumbledore's office and that had Hermione's and Ron's dots in entering the room as well and Dumbledore's and said "View."

The map changed to a screen that showed the whole room and everything and everyone in it. Fenir and Harry listened to what was being said and done in the room.

( ** _In Dumbledore's Office as seen through the map)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Harry knows professor, about the money and the things we took. He also knows about the marriage contract and voided it as he knows you are not his magical guardian. What are we going to do?"Hermione complained Ron just looked pissed as he put his two sense in "He also called Ginny a slut and said he would rather lose his magic and die before he lived or became a part of my family he also said that he only would have contact with Fred Gorge and Charlie what good are they when they have no want to be a part of our family anyway."_**

 ** _"_** ** _When did he tell you this?" Dumbledore asked his voice cold "Just at dinner sir, he got a letter and got pissed when I tried to get who it was from out of him." Hermione looked afraid of what Dumbledore would do. Dumbledore just looked like he was in thought for a few minutes before he spoke._**

 ** _"_** ** _Do you think you could get back on his good side he is too forgiving for his own good that is why he is so easy to manipulate we cannot let the true prophecy to come true."_**

 ** _Ron spoke up looking hopeful "Sir could you tell us the true prophecy, It might give us some ideas on how to get Harry not to do what he is supposed to do according to that prophecy."_**

 ** _The headmaster looked contemplative for a moment before he nodded his head "I guess since you will be full members of the order by tomorrow you can now know. The outline of the true prophecy practically says that Harry was meant to join the Dark and if he does then He and Tom would be unstoppable and our world the way we know it will fall. But if he chooses the light then our world would stay as it is now. I interpret that as if Harry goes dark that Tom and Harry would destroy our world and all in it, but if Harry stays light then our side would win the war at the cost of Harry's life. So we must keep Harry on our side to get rid of them both."_**

 ** _"_** ** _All right Professor we will do everything we can to get back on Harry's good side and hope we can keep him on the straight and narrow. I promise." Hermione said Dumbledore just nodded and then sent them away._**

 ** _(End of map feed back to Harry and Fenir.)_**

Harry was shocked at the revelation that happened tonight and was so overwhelmed that he passed out in Fenir's arms. Fenir felt Harry go limp but he did not panic as he could tell his mate had just passed out from stress. He lay Harry down on the couch then transfigured the couch into a bed, crawling into the bed. Harry curled into him unconsciously as Fenir wrapped his arms around him as if to protect him while he slept.

He knew Harry would need to talk when he woke and decided to just wait until Harry woke until then holding him in his sleep to try and protect him from his nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

When Harry woke he wondered where he was for a moment before everything he had heard came rushing back. He shot up his face light up with anger "I'll kill them. I'll kill them all!" Harry growled as he tried to get off the bed but he was held back by two strong arms restraining him. "Fenir let me go I need to go and kill them!" Harry yelled as he struggled.

Fenir growled loudly spinning Harry around barring his teeth in a way that was telling Harry to calm the hell down. He went limp in his arms barring his neck in apology, Fenir licked Harry's neck accepting the apology "I'm sorry Fenir, it's just too much and I snapped. Not only did he hide the true prophecy so that he could use me to fight his battles but he also twisted the true prophecy to make it seem that I would destroy the world with Tom when in all reality it would be the opposite. I could tell he lied that damned twinkle in his got brighter like it does when he lies. Why did he choose me?" Harry buried his face into Fenir's chest seeking comfort from his mate.

Fenir was pissed too but knew there was other ways to get back at them and still do it in a way that it was still Harry's choice. "My Harry, we will get them back for this, but that prophecy whether true of false does not dictate your life. Your life is yours to do as you will. And I'll be there right there by your side through it all no matter your choice." Harry was now calm and thinking on his revenge but also what he had wanted for a while now "We can think on revenge later. The full moon is tomorrow night correct?" Fenir nodded wondering where his mate was going with this "I would not show any signs of being a werewolf until after my first shift on the full moon correct?" Fenir nodded again still not understanding "Then it would not matter now. I love you Fenir, you gave a reason to keep going when I had none. You showed me what someone who really cares for me can do. You even fought your own instincts urging you to bite and claim me just because I asked you to. I know it has been getting harder for you, I guess what I am trying to say is you don't have to fight anymore by the time anything showing that I have been turned happens we'll be far away from here and safe. It also means I can run with you tomorrow night and tonight we can share the experience together without anyone else not the pack, not those idiots from the light side, just us." Harry's hand was wrapped in Fenir's hair, their lip barley separated by an inch, as Harry looked into his mates eyes trying to get him to understand what he wanted.

"Harry, if you do this you know what it will mean. You will be mine and mine alone, you will be with me for the rest of your life, nothing would separate us ever except death. You would be consenting to be in full with all it entails, my mate. There is no going back to being human once it is done no matter whether you regret it or not. Are you sure this is what you want because I won't do this if you have any doubts." Fenir held his mate tighter trying to restrain himself till he had his mates answers. For as long as he did not bite and claim him he would be free to leave at any time, and Fenir wanted to make sure Harry knew what he was getting into before he jumped that way if there was any regret later it would be on him. He could not help but hope he said yes though.

"Fenir, I would not ask you to do this unless it was what I really wanted. I thought on it for two years since I found out I was your mate and every time I asked myself if this is what I wanted. The answer was always yes. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what that entails as long as you want me and love me then I am happy. I've never been happier than when I am with you. So do please claim me, bite me, and make me yours so that no one else can take me."

Fenir's iron clad control finally broke as his mates words but he knew he had to be gentle. He pushed Harry down on his back and with a whispered word had them both completely naked knowing that their clothes would have been destroyed during the shift. Fenir nuzzled his mates neck before laying a kiss down on his neck "There will be someone I know you would love to see here in the morning. I have been personally nursing him back to heath for the last year. It's my gift to you as an Alpha to his Alpha Numero." And with that Fenir finally did what his instincts had been willing him to do since the day he found out that Harry was his mate, and sunk his teeth into Harry neck letting his venom flow.

Instead of pain that anyone else would feel at the bite as his mate all Harry felt was pure pleasure rush through his veins as he back arched in pleasure and his right left hand buried itself in Fenir's silver hair. Spasms started as the venom made its way through his body but all Harry could do was say "Thank you love."

Fenir finally released his mates neck licking the wound to help the blood clot and the wound to heal. He felt Harry start to spasm but heard him say his thanks through the spasms. Fenir let out a comforting growl as he nuzzled Harry's cheek to let him know he was there in the best way he knew how. Soon enough the spasms got bad enough that he knew Harry was seconds away from shifting.

He scooted back to a safe distance and then he shifted before walking over to his mate licking at his cheek and neck trying to give what comfort he could until he felt the shift start to happen and backed knowing that Harry would be a bit temperamental to begin with and he would have to assert his dominance over Harry before he would back down. Only after that could he call in who he promised Harry would be here.

Harry was shocked when his human mind partly stayed even after the shift was over. He could rationalize everything going on around him but his new instincts also roared to the front. As he finally got the strength to stand he looked around with new eyes marveling at how much better his sight was and wondered if his eyesight was fixed in his human form as well. He heard a low but non-threatening growl to his left and whipped his head around to see who it was.

He finally saw Fenir in wolf from as a wolf himself but he had the urge to see if he was strong enough to be his mate this was the last part of the claiming if Fenir won Harry would submit to him and allow Fenir to take him as his mate. If he lost then it was Harry's choice whether to stay or go.

So the dance began, Harry crouched down a low snarl ripping out of him in the form of a challenge that he knew Fenir had to accept or he forfeited any right to him. Fenir answered the challenge with a snarl of his own. They started to circle each other waiting for the other to strike. Fenir had the patients to wait out his opponent while a newly turned wolf who would get agitated more quickly.

But Harry lasted longer than Fenir thought he would but Harry still attacked first. The grappled and snapped at each other gaining small wounds in the process. They did not aim to truly harm only to test if their potential mate could withstand a few small wounds. Harry disengaged first before crouching low wait for Fenir's next attack.

But Fenir waited him out knowing he had to end this quick because the quicker he ended it the stronger he would be in the eyes of his mate it was just how werewolf mating rituals work. Fenir studied how Harry moved as the circled noticing that Harry was favoring his right side where Fenir had slammed him into the wall, he knew that would hamper Harry's movements for a short time and that was his advantage if he charged first.

As he charged Fenir fainted to the left making it look like he was going to try and go to Harry's left side, Harry not being knowledgeable in how this would work he went for his left but at the last minute Fenir changed for his right and slammed Harry to the ground pinning Harry down. Harry thrashed around tried to buck Fenir off but Fenir put his teeth close to Harry's throat letting out a threatening growl telling Harry to submit. He tried bucking twice more before going docile and barring his neck in submission, officially letting Fenir know he acknowledged him as his alpha.

Fenir licked Harry's neck acknowledging his mates submission before Harry offered himself to his mate the wolf way and in doing so saying that he accepted Fenir as his mate. For the next hour the mated finishing the bonding.

Once it was over the laid together on the floor of the shrieking shack cleaning the wounds that each other had sustained it was an act of a newly mated couple to nurture the bond that formed had now fully formed between them. After a while Fenir remembered that someone was waiting for him to call them in.

He let out a howl calling in the wolf that was waiting for them. Harry perked up as his mates howl knowing someone was being called in, with his human mind still mostly intact he wondered if whoever his mates was calling was whom his mate had said was his gift to him as his alpha.

But Harry was shocked at the wolf that entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

A brown wolf with pure amber eyes walked into the shack but he had a small limp in his front left leg and a few cuts on his strong body. Once the wolf was in the room he dropped to his belly and started crawling forward till he was right in front of Fenir barring his neck in submission.

Fenir nipped at the wolf's neck giving him permission to be at ease. The brown wolf looked directly at Harry but his eyes did not meet his as if he knew that Harry was higher in status than he was. The brown wolf butted his nose against Harry's muzzle giving a low whine which Harry happily returned he knew who this was.

For the night all three of them played, nipped, and tousled until Harry got tired and then they all curled up to sleep for the night. As Harry fell asleep he thought " _I hope this is not a dream."_

( ** _The next morning)_**

The next morning when Harry woke he noticed that his senses were still incredibly heightened and that as he hoped his eye sight had been fixed which made him very happy. After taking in the changes to himself he noticed that someone was talking to his left, that was when he remembered who he thought had been there last night. Harry instantly jumped up and spun to his left to see if who he hoped was there was.

Fenir was talking with the man that he had taken care of for the last year but he was a lot more to him than that, this man was his own cub who he had turned himself. Over the last year he had found that he could get rid of the memory block that Dumbledore and the young man's father had placed on him the night that Fenir had changed him. When he had got rid of the memory block they had gotten much closer again but in a good friend sort of manor and that had pleased the alpha immensely. When he had found out that this young wolf had claimed his mate as his cub he knew instantly that he would nurse his friend back to health. Then once he could be with his mate fully when he accepted him this man would be his gift to his mate who he knew for the last year had thought this man dead.

They had been talking much about how Fenir had found Harry, how they had come to be together, and what Fenir had done for him when they heard Harry starting to stir from sleep.

"Mooney, is it really you?" Harry asked not daring to hope as he walked slowly towards the man who he had come to see as a father before he disappeared. Once he was close enough to touch Remus he reached out touching the man's face just to see if he was real.

"It me cub, I'm here." Remus answered barely able to contain the emotion in his voice at seeing his cub again.

Harry cried out launching himself into his father figures arms crying into his chest "You're alive, They told me you were dead, you just disappeared."

"I almost did die Cub. Dumbledore planned it I was getting to close to you just as Siri did so I had to be disposed of as they put it. They had beaten me nearly to death if Fenir had not found me I would have died there. At first I was resisting any help he gave till he gave me evidence from his own memories of what really happened the night he turned me. He removed the obliviate and he started to help me heal. Through that time he told me all about how he found you ready to give up and how he helped you. He also told me his plan to do what he did last night. Once you agreed to be with him fully I was to be your gift. He is giving you back your uncle Mooney. I am glad that I can be here for you again cub."

Harry had not let go of Remus all through the story but the moment he hear Remus refer to himself as his uncle he had to correct that assumption but waited till he finished speaking. "Remus your not my uncle by any means," Harry saw Remus's face fall but he knew he had to keep going if he was going to change that "You're much more than that you are the father I never had. Ever since third year you have been like a father to me. I want it to stay that way, if you will allow it I'd like to call you dad because you always been that to me." Harry curled into Remus further in fear that he would say no.

Remus looked down at his cub in shock at what he had said but was honored at the same time. "I would be honored if you called me dad cub but I could never replace James but I will do my best to step in since he can't be here." He nuzzled into his cubs hair affectionately

Harry snuggled into Remus happily and let out a happy yip. After a few minutes of snuggling into his dad Harry remember his mate who had made this possible for him to be with Remus again. He nuzzled Remus's chest before he pulled back. Remus understood what his cub wanted immediately and released him with a small smile on his lips, as he watched Harry slowly stand and walk over to his new mate.

Once he had Fenir's attention Harry plopped himself down on his lap and cuddled in with his head under his mates chin as he said "Thank you for doing this, and letting me have my dad back. It means a lot to me, in fact thank you for everything you have done the last year since you found me in that clearing. If you hadn't I would have either been dead or I would be fighting a losing battle and dying anyway. You gave me another way and gave me everything I was missing before. So thank you my love."

Fenir nuzzled his mate nipping at his ear happily he replied "I'm glad I found you that night, I am also glad I found you Remus. Because if I had not I would most likely still be a lonely alpha wolf without a mate or beta who can stay in his position for more than a week. I happy I took the chance that day to go to Surry because it set everything in motion for this day to be possible."

They all stayed together for about another hour just talking about everything and nothing until Fenir finally spoke up "Harry you need to head back, they will be looking for you soon. You also need to get ready for your graduation, but I promise Remus and I will both be there in the crowd under glamour just look for the glamour I use when we go out together during the summer and you will find Remus sitting to my left. You'll will have someone there for you when you graduate. But remember that after it is over I want you to go directly to the gates Remus and I will be waiting there for you. I promise that we will not leave your side till the meeting is over and everything is decided. And tomorrow night you will run with the pack as their Alpha Numero. Now go on we will see you soon."

Harry nuzzled Fenir saying goodbye then he went to Remus and nuzzled him goodbye to before he ran out of the Shrieking Shack and back to his dorm room just before everyone woke up and slipped inside glad that after today he would be able to be with Fenir full time and no longer have to pretend to be part of the light side anymore. They would soon find out what they did would have far reaching consequences for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey everyone i am sorry i have not written in a while i only posted a new story that i already had some of it written but i have not really written anything since mid July because i had major surgery and have been recovering. I have been feeling a lot better lately and decided to go over my old stories and this once seemed to get plot bunny's and did a few others so i hope this chapter is what you have been waiting for i hopefully will have another one out soon. thanks for all those who have supported this story and not left because of my sporadic updates. well that is enough of my rambling hope you enjoy it please R &R thanks._**

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Harry snuck through the school making sure no one saw him, he noticed that because of his newly enhanced senses it was easier to sneak around those coming towards him. Soon enough Harry walked into the dorm room seeing everyone asleep he went to his bed and pretended to have just woken up.

It seemed that his rummaging around in his trunk for everything he would need for his shower and to get ready woke the red headed nitwit who he used to be friends with.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ron asked sleepily but Harry just thought he looked like an idiot.

"I unlike you have things to do so I am getting ready to graduate now so I don't have to scramble later." Harry explained but his tone implied that he was talking to someone dumber than him which Ron being as oblivious as he was did not pick up on it.

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you if you have a minute." Ron sucked at acting so his sincere tone sounded strained and Harry knew it but decided to play along.

"Oh, ok fine what do you want?" Harry asked knowing the red head was going to dig himself a hole.

"Well after you yelled at me and Hermione last night Dumbledore called us to his office. After he talked for a few minutes I started to think I did the wrong thing so did Hermione we told Dumbledore to shove off and that we were done. You're more important to us than money or anything. Could you please give us another chance?" Ron hoped that his lie would be good enough that Harry would forgive them and they could keep spying on him and he could be the one who did the great thing for once.

Harry started to chuckle which turned into a full on laugh as he shook his head and started to walk towards the bathroom not even giving an answer when Ron jumped in front of him and blocked his path. "Well Harry will you forgive us?" Ron asked

Harry could not believe the audacity of the red head in front of him, getting a lid on his temper he looked at Ron with a sever look on his face before replying "You are so stupid Ronald. You forget that I told you I could see everything that you do when you do it. So I know that you and Hermione told Dumbledore that you would get back on my good side so that I would forgive you so that you could keep spying on me for him. Get it through your thick scull, I will never forgive any of you, not you, not Hermione, not those in your family that I did not mention last night I knew weren't involved. Now get out of my way." The last words had a bit of a growl to them but he knew the red head would never pick up on it so he stepped around Ronald and shoulder butted him making him fall to the ground as he kept on going not once looking back.

( _Later that day, Graduation time)_

Harry sat in one of the chairs that sat in the middle of the Quiditch pitch and watched as the stands filled with people coming to watch their children and friends graduate from Hogwarts. As he watched them he looked for Fenir under glamour, as the time wore on he started to worry as he had not seen him. But right a before the last person was seated Harry saw Fenir and looked to his left and saw a man who looked similar to Remus but Harry knew it was him. He could not help but smile a little as he saw his dad and lover in the stands there to watch him graduate something he never thought he'd have.

Soon enough Dumbledore came to the podium on the constructed stage in front of them all, "Welcome all to the 1999 Hogwarts graduation ceremony. For all of you leaving us this year to go into the wide world, I wish you well and good luck. I hope you all know that those of us at Hogwarts are proud of you. Now will Harry Potter come to the podium as he is this year's Valedictorian."

Harry glared at Dumbledore as he had told him to give the speech to Hermione because he did not want to do it but as always the old coot did not listen. So Harry made his way to the front but as he stood at that podium he knew exactly what he was going to say. "For the record I did not did not want to do this today and asked for it to be given to another but as always I was ignored. But I think that now that we are all leaving here you should be aware. As you all know Voldemort is back and about to start war again. I know many of us have been brought to believe that he is evil incarnate but I have been thinking has anyone stopped to think if what we have heard is the truth or lies to stop us from helping them. I for one am done with others making decisions for me so should you be, find out the truth for yourself and then decided where you stand based on what you know not what anyone tells you. I know my side in this war do you or will you let others decide for you? But on a better note I hope all of you find what you are looking for in this life because I know I have and I can't be happier for it. So good luck to all of you in this big world that we are entering I hope you all do well. Thank you."

Everyone was silent for a moment before the applause and cheers started which soon died down as Dumbledore stood up and started to call out names to come and get their diplomas. The list went on and on until Harry's name finally came as the last one on the list. Harry smiled when he saw and heard Fenir and Remus cheering for him, but he almost growled when he saw the look that Dumbledore was giving them. When he stood in front of the old codger he shook Harry's hand as he handed him the diploma and said "I would like you to come and see me after the ceremony is over if you would my boy."

Harry smirked as he said "Sorry professor I can't do that I have other business to attend to and before you ask what that is well it is not of your business. Good day professor." Harry yanked his hand away and walked down the stage as he shook hands with the other heads of house until he got the last one, Snape. Harry knew that Snape still sided with the dark but could not actively help because of a vow that was placed on him by Dumbledore. He signaled for the man to enter his mind so he could tell him something in private. It was a little safety net that they had put in place to make sure they could communicate in a hurry if needed.

Snape did not know what the boy, no man wanted but he still dove into Potters mind to see what he wanted to show him. But he was surprised when Potters voice talked to him instead " _I know you under unbreakable vow to protect me professor which does not let you support you true side very well because it would mean your life if any plans got me hurt. Well you need not worry about that anymore, if you want to know more go to our lords place of residence right after the ceremony and you will see what I mean."_ With that Severus pulled out and nodded subtlety and with that Harry turned and left towards the front gate as he noticed that Fenir and Remus where already gone.

Once Harry got to the front gate he ran into Fenir's arms as Fenir held him and said "I am so proud of you, you graduated as well as undermined the light without saying enough to condemn you." Fenir kissed his hair before he let him go and let Remus take his place "I'm proud of you cub, I know your parents and Sirius would be too." Harry held on tighter at that hoping his dad was right.

Fenir knew they had to go stepped in "Are you ready Harry?"

Harry nodded and cuddled into Fenir's side as Fenir side along appriated Harry with Remus following close behind to Slytherin manor.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone i had a bad case of writers block for this story for a long time but i finally got some inspiration for it so i hope you like this and thank you all for reading this story and reviewing as well. Lets get on with the show._**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Once they landed Harry instantly looked to the forest that surrounded the grounds he could sense the pack out there and wondered if they would like him. He felt Fenir put his arms around his waist as he asked "You'll soon meet them Harry, tonight you will run with the pack as their Alpha Numero."

"Will they like me Fenir, will I be good for the pack?" Harry asked as he cuddled back into his mate's embrace.

Fenir nipped Harry's ear as he replied "All of them can't wait to meet you, I don't keep secrets from the pack so they know much about you already. Your already good for the pack. The alpha Numero is a balancing piece for the alpha I am more hot headed and attack first ask questions later but you balance it out as you are slower to anger, you get all the facts before judging, and you are the only one who can calm me down and make me listen. Soon the pack will see that too. But we have to get inside the Dark lord is waiting for us." Harry nuzzled Fenir's chin and nodded following his mate into the mansion before them.

As he was lead through the manor Harry noticed that it was not what he thought it would be. It was not dark and foreboding but nice and open and decorated tastefully. Soon enough the three of them stood in a ball room that doubled as the meeting room and in front of the room on a slight dais on a throne like chair sat the dark lord.

When Voldemort looked up and saw that his guests where there he welcomed them in and conjured three chairs for them. After they were seated the Dark lord spoke "I am glad you came Harry, As you have noticed I have not attacked anywhere for the last two years and that is due to your mate asking that you get to finish school."

"I thank you for that. I wanted to know what your true goals are and what you want if you win this war because it would help me be able to chose whether I will remain neutral or join you. Because I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life wondering if you are going to show up and kill me." Harry stated in a matter a fact tone.

Voldemort decided to do something else first "Before we get to that I have something for you as a gesture of truce." He then waved his hand and the door behind him flew open and a huge grim like dog came bounding out before it leapt on Harry and started licking his face causing Harry to laugh.

Once Harry stopped laughing he could not help but make sure he was right "Siri, is it really you?" as if in answer to his question the dog shifted into his godfather right before his very eyes. Harry flung himself at the man crying in happiness "I can't believe you are here! How are you here I saw you fall through the vale!?"

"That is because the Vale is not a death sentence, it is a prison made by Salazar Slytherin himself. It hold those inside in status during their sentence. Only one of the Slytherin line with the right password in Parsultounge can bring anyone back out of the vale. I knew how much your godfather meant to you, and that it was my orders that put him there. So as my act of truce to show you I mean you no harm any longer I brought back one of the two people closest to you." Voldemort replied as he knew Sirius did not know the full answer.

Harry turned to the dark lord shaking his head in disbelief "Thank you for doing this. It had the desired effect, I cannot thank you enough for this gift. I only hope my gesture of truce with be as effective."

"We can get to that later right now I think I should tell you what I wish of this arrangement and what my true goals are if that is amendable to you?" Harry just nodded So Voldemort carried on "Dumbledore preaches that I want all muggles and muggle borns dead and purebloods in control. This is not true I may not particularly like muggles, I have nothing against muggle borns either but muggles are a threat to our world and muggle borns are coming in and changing our traditions and erasing more of who we are if this continues in a few years we will be nothing more that magical muggles and a few years after that we will be gone and there will be no more wizards left in the world. So I want to bar our world from the muggle one. Muggle borns I have no solution to at this point so all I can do is bar them as well.

If I win this war then the Ministry will be rebuilt from the ground up because right now all we have is a corrupt government that is useless to us all and does not protect the public at all. Hogwarts will be revamped as many classes that used to be taught have been taken out of the curriculum since Dumbledore has started working at the school. Every spectrum of magic was taught there before Dumbledore came to the school. It was taught that magic was magic and the intent behind it, that is what I wish to restore. I also want our traditions and ceremony's to still be practiced but at the same time we need to keep moving forwards we cannot remain stagnate. That is what I want for our world and what I am fighting to make happen. But I am also open to ideas that many be able to make this idea an even better one."

Harry thought for a few minutes about what he had heard and he knew that Voldemort's goal's where much the same as his own wants for their world but he had a few ideas that he thought might help with the problem of muggle borns and their traditions as well. "Your goals are along the same lines as what I would want for our world but I have a few ideas of my own that could help our world as well. But I don't think we have time to go into that tonight. So I will come back another day and we can talk about all that then. But I have one more question for you, what would my place be in all this if I did join you?"

"You would not be a follower or even just an ally. You would be my equal and partner, you would essentially be another lord who my ranks would answer to. We would work together to bring about the future we want and Dumbledore's head on a platter."

"I will join you, and together we will bring about the world we desire. Now my gift is to be one of truce and a symbol of our newfound alliance. This," Harry pulled out a blue journal and put in on the table in front of the dark lord. "Is a copy of Dumbledore's journal that he writes down all of his plans and everything that he want to do with the world. I have also linked it to the original so anything that Dumbledore writes in his will appear in this one as well. When a entry is in the process of being written this one will glow red when the entry is finished it will glow blue. This will give us an advantage over him and his order of the fried chickens."

Voldemort laughed at the name Harry had given the order but thanked him for this valuable resource that he had given him and welcomed him to the side of the dark. They made plans to meet again in the next few months so that they can talk and go over plans that have been made and in the process of being made.

After that the meeting was over and the werewolves where about to go to the pack when Sirius spoke up "Can I come with you, I just got my mate and pup back I don't want to leave them just yet?"

Fenir sighed and turned to the dog animagius "Unless you wish to be turned no you cannot. Remus's wolf may recognize you but none of the rest of us will and you would be attacked. I do not want my mate and my beta to lose you just because I allowed you to stay. So if you are willing to be turned then by all means come with us but if you have any reservations than stay here and Remus will come and get you when the full moon is over."

Harry just smiled and followed his mate out of the manor but Sirius already knew his answer and turned to Remus "Remus, I love you and I already lost you once I am not going to lose you again. So I am asking you to turn me so I can be with you and our cub in all ways. I don't care if I lose Padfoot it is a small sacrifice to make if it means I can be with you and Harry no matter what."

Remus looked a little apprehensive but only asked "You're absolutely sure about this Sirius?" at Sirius nod Remus said "Then come on I'll be the one turning you and we will be alone for a short time tonight. I will explain everything while we walk."

Soon enough they were on the way to the pack and Harry could not help but think that he was now home where he belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

As Harry walked beside his mate he could not help but look around at the forest that was about to become his home and territory with the man he loved. It seemed to have a magic all its own, the leaves seemed to be a more vibrant green, the grass seemed to be more lush, even the flowers and bushes seemed to thrive. He could hear the animals of the forest as they prepared to either bed down for the night or wake up.

Fenir stopped them after a while and turned to Remus "Take you mate and turn him, get him used to his senses and do what you must you will have as long as you need we will see you when it is done."

Remus nodded and gave Harry a kiss on the temple. Harry then spoke to Sirius "Siri, I know it might be a little disorienting at first but in the end it is all worth it."

"I know it is pup, I'll see you later." Sirius was almost bouncing with excitement which made Harry laugh soon after Fenir and Harry was standing alone both thinking the same thing but it was Harry that finally said what they both were thinking "The pack is in serious trouble." They both looked at each other and laughed.

After a few minutes more of walking Harry heard what he thought was the pack which meant they were close, he stopped in a fit of nerves. "Harry, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine. But I want to ask you if you would do something for me?" Harry asked nervously. Fenir just nodded wondering what Harry wanted him to do. "I want you to go in alone. I need to see how the pack react if they think I am not coming. I just have a feeling that something is going to be revealed by doing this. I have learned to trust when I have these types of feelings Fenir. Once I see how they react I'll make my move. Can you please do that for me?"

Fenir nuzzled Harry's hair before agreeing and Harry hid behind a tree while Fenir stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing where the pack was. The reaction from the pack was instant many of them were wondering where Harry was but one Female set Harry's teeth on edge "Oh alpha, I am so sorry, he was just not right for you. I knew he would leave you in the end, If he had been raised with the pack he would have stayed but he was raised with Wizards you can hardly trust them. You have many eligible wolves here that would love to be your mate, and do it much better than that wizard could have. He was probably not even turned before he left."

"So let me guess one of these eligible wolves is you Alica, you think you would be a better Alpha Numero?" Fenir pretended to be considering it to get Alica to tell him exactly what she felt about his mate.

"Yes, I've been with the pack since I was a pup. I know each and every wolf here and I know I could be fair to all of them. I could be a good alpha Numero." Alica seemed very sure of herself.

But then a menacing growl came from the tree line and Fenir smirked as Harry stalked out and he was pissed. He stalked right up to Alica still growling his eyes glowing and nails lengthened into claws. "You think you have the right to my mate, you think you have the right to tell him how it ought to be. You think I am nothing more than a wizard. Well here is a news flash for you, I was raised a wizard yes but I found I had more in common with your alpha than my own kind as you so put it. He is mine bitch, I am the alpha's mate. You can bitch and moan all you like, you can even try and fight me for alpha Numero position but I guarantee you that you will lose. Now stand down!"

"As you can all see Harry is here with me and has been turned as of last night at his request. He is alpha Numero, he has given you choice to challenge that but it will be my choice on who I chose as my mate from the combatants and you might be shocked on how that goes. Now everyone get ready for moonrise it will be here in ten minutes." Fenir gave his orders and everyone scrambled to obey.

After the others where all getting ready for the moon Fenir soothed his irritated mate "They can challenge you but you will always be the one I choose. If things get out of hand I will stop it. You are mine just as I am yours." With Harry now calm Fenir continued "Now let's get ready for the moon."

"I love you and thank you." Harry replied nipping at Fenir's chin then they both got undressed and stat together to wait for the moon to rise.

After a few minutes of silence Harry asked "Fenir what do I do when she challenges me, we both know she will?"

Fenir breathed in his mates scent before he answered "Yes she will challenge you, and you will have to answer that challenge. But it will look bad for her because she was born a wolf while you have only been turned a day. No matter who wins the choice is mine to make when it comes to your position in the pack, and I hope you know that no matter what she does even if she wins tonight that your place as my mate is assured. No one will ever take your place."

Harry cuddled back into his mates naked chest as he smiled "I plan to win, If I can survive the dark lord for five years on a constant basis then I can take on a gamma wolf who does not know her place."

Fenir laughed "You sound like an Alpha Numero already. You'll be fine tonight of that I am sure and once it is over I will take care of you." After that they sat in silence for the remainder of the time before the full moon rose.

As the moon showed itself Fenir coached Harry through his first turning under the full moon as it was slightly harder because it was a compulsion to shift instead of by free will. Once both of them were wolves they greeted each other as mates should by scenting and nuzzling each other. But they were interrupted by a menacing growl that Harry felt the need to answer.

He spun to face the challenger and instinctively knew that this was the female who wanted his mate and his place in the pack. He answered with a angry snarl of his own and with that the challenge was given and accepted.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone this is just a filler chapter but i hope it is interesting as i will be busy for a while and it might take me a while to get back to writing and my computer is glitching too. So i hope you all understand and i will get back to this story as soon as i can._**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Harry and Alica circled each other but Alica got impatient and stuck out at Harry with her paw but Harry dodged and bit down on Alica's paw breaking it. As Harry jumped back after wounding Alica not truly attacking yet but letting wounding her when she did.

Alica was getting angry at the upstart that took the male she wanted since she was a cub was not fighting back and decided she had had enough and full out attacked him. Harry braced himself for the impact and at Alica bowled into him he let himself fall and then as she went over the top of him he surged up knocking Alica on her back and pinning her. Alica surged up knocking Harry back and the fight continued on like that for about ten minutes until Alica scored a lucky hit that put Harry down. Feeling smug she turned to her Alpha expecting that he would come to her and take her as the better mate while abandoning this pup.

Fenir saw that Alica was waiting for his congratulations for her besting his mate but she was about to be disappointed. The whole pack watched as Harry was still trying to get up and that alone showed how strong he was all of the knew that Alica got a lucky shot. As Fenir started towards Harry he started to walk past Alica who stood in front of his mate, Alica tried to nuzzle him as a potential mate would which caused Fenir to turn and snap at her which confused Alica as she was the winner Fenir was suppose to choose her. She watched as her alpha walked over to the upstart and started to help him stand she knew then that it would take a lot more than just a fight to with the upstart to get her chosen mate.

Harry kept trying to get up not wanting to be seen as weak and to punish the female that thought she could take his mate from him but Fenir came to him and one he was done dealing with the female he helped him stand while nuzzling him he the heard his mates voice in his head " _Harry, I am proud of you. Now I want you to lay down here while I take care of your wounds."_ Harry laid down while looking up at his mate trying to talk back to him.

" _How can you be proud I lost, she still will try and challenge. She still wants you?"_ Harry was so confused.

" _I am proud of you because kept trying even after you were wounded to badly to stand. Everyone saw that she just got a lucky shot and you pinned her more than she pinned you. You also only defended while she actively attacked which showed your mercy and your want to protect the pack even those against you. You have earned the respect of the pack today. And her trying to take what was not hers by nuzzling me the way she did just assured that she has no ally's in the pack now. Tomorrow she will be taken down from a gamma to the omega but it will start tonight. Now rest and let me take care of you."_

Harry nuzzled his mate licking his muzzle before resting. Fenir cleaned the wounds his mate had sustained and once he did all he could he told the hunters of the pack to hunt without him or Remus tonight but to bring two bucks just for them one for each pair and then to get a few for the pack to share. Remus and Sirius then walked into the clearing, as they saw Harry was injured. Sirius went immediately to Harry and started to try and make sure his cub was ok and was assured by Harry before laying down by him setting himself as a protector. Remus talked with Fenir about what had happened and was made Aware the Alica was now in omega status and punished her himself as an omega was punished.

Soon enough the hunters came back with the two stags that Fenir had asked for and another five deer for the pack to share. But by then Harry had lost more blood then they thought and could barley summon the strength to lift his head much less tear at the carcass of the deer. Fenir was now worried about his mate and took it upon himself to tear into the deer and give the meat to Harry as well as any of the organs that were high in iron even got Harry to drink some of the blood that now pooled on the grass. Harry started to stabilized and fell asleep while Fenir, Sirius, and Remus all stood watch over him making sure he would be alright until sunrise.


End file.
